The present invention relates to an aquarium pump with reversible and adjustable flows.
A usual setup of aquariums provides the installation of a so-called "sand filter".
Said filter is constituted by an interspace which is defined between the base of the aquarium and the sand constituting the bottom, which is arranged above it; said interspace communicates with said sand by virtue of the presence of a plurality of openings defined on the resting plane, which is preferably made of continuous modules made of plastics or other material which does not deteriorate in the course of time.
Said interspace is connected by means of a suction tube to a recirculation pump which thus sucks water in from the bottom, the water is then filtered through the sand, and recirculated into the upper part of the aquarium.
Periodic cleaning operations, suitable for avoiding clogging of the filtering parts, are required for the good operation of the filter.
In order to perform said periodic cleaning operations it is necessary to disconnect the recirculation pump and make it pump water in reverse through the suction tube into the interspace and then through the sand.
However, this operation is not very easy, since it is necessary to act on the hydraulic connections of the aquarium, which are usually constituted by rubber tubes and couplings made of plastics.